In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery as well as carbon dioxide sequestration industries, fracturing of downhole formations has been found to enhance the desired result of the operation. Since boreholes are long and fracturing is generally undertaken at a number of locations, usually related to target zones of the formation, it is necessary to provide means of sealing off various sections of the borehole in order to raise pressure in a target zone for fracturing. This may be done from one to hundreds of times depending upon the length of the borehole and the density of fracture initiation desired. Attendant this required provision for sealing off and pressuring up is the ultimate need to remove what after the fracturing operation become unnecessary restrictions in the completed wellbore. This can be costly and time consuming. Accordingly, the art will well receive alternative arrangements and methods that reduce cost in disposing of inside diameter restrictions post fracturing.